Lethal submission
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: UA. C'est juste l'histoire d'un mec normal, Draco, qui croise son crush, Harry, en ville et qui décide de le suivre dans le plus grands des calmes jusqu'à chez lui. Il aimerait bien s'expliquer avec, vu qu'il lui a déclaré sa flamme et qu'il est resté sans réponses, miskine. La suite va te surprendre... (Pas une crack-fic malgré mon résumé de grosse rigolote) [OS]


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les persos et la saga Harry Potter m'appartiennent pas. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Ez3kiel.

TW : malaisance

* * *

 **Lethal submission**

* * *

L'avoir vu relevait du miracle.

Voilà deux mois, le temps des grandes vacances, que Draco n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, ses seules sorties s'étaient limitées au strict minimum, à savoir le commerce à trois cent mètres de chez lui pour recharger son stock de tabac. Le seul jour où il décidait de flâner en ville afin de se réhabituer au monde, son chemin croisait celui de Harry.

Draco l'avait repéré dans le métro, lui-même descendait les escalators tandis que l'autre jeune homme allait dans le sens inverse. Sans réfléchir, Draco avait chamboulé son itinéraire et lui avait emboîté le pas. Caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette, il avait fait attention à ne pas se faire voir puis marché dans le sillage du brun.

Harry Potter l'obsédait. Parti d'un simple regard échangé le jour de la rentrée, son coup de cœur s'était muée en une obsession maladive. Durant les trois années de sa licence, Draco avait développé tout un tas d'habitudes afin de profiter le plus possible de la présence de son _crush_ , comme arriver plus tôt à l'université et attendre dans le hall l'arrivée de celui qu'il admirait. Comme manger au même snack où Harry et ses amis se restauraient. Comme créer un faux profil facebook afin d'infiltrer son compte – sans succès. Comme calquer sa démarche sur la sienne lorsqu'ils terminaient les cours pour être dans le métro en même temps que lui. Comme modifier son emploi du temps afin d'avoir le maximum de cours avec lui.

Au fil des années, Harry Potter était devenu un brasier qui l'embrasait, le consumait tout entier. Il ne vivait que pour l'apercevoir à la fac, pour échanger de rapides regards, pour s'enivrer de son odeur lorsque le jeune homme passait à côté de lui, pour se repaître de son image lorsqu'il pouvait l'observer sans se faire prendre. Harry Potter remplissait toute sa tête et calmait ses démons intérieurs.

Pendant les vacances qui séparaient leur dernière année de licence et celle de master, Draco avait rassemblé tout son courage et s'était lancé : il avait déclaré sa flamme à Harry, minimisant bien sûr l'ardeur pour ne pas effrayer le destinataire. Pourtant le message qu'il avait longuement peaufiné durant des mois, dans lequel il avait placé tous ses espoirs, n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

Dévasté, ou fou de rage, il ne savait pas trop, Draco avait passé l'été enfermé chez lui, à broyer du noir. Drôle de coïncidence que le seul jour où il décide de sortir, il croise l'objet unique de ses pensées.

Draco arrêtait la fac, la licence avait été une longue et douloureuse épreuve, le master le rendrait fou, il le savait d'avance. Studieux, Harry continuerait, il le savait aussi, il en avait l'intime conviction. Ils ne se verraient plus jamais à la fac, encore moins en ville. Saisissant son ultime chance de voir une dernière fois Harry Potter, Draco l'avait suivit.

Il se souvenait si bien de son message. _« Salut Harry ! Je sais pas si tu vois qui je suis ou même si tu te souviens de moi mais on a été dans la même licence (et même certains cours) pendant 3 ans. Je sais bien qu'on se connaît pas, mais je te trouve terriblement magnétique. Je sais bien aussi que ça doit faire bizarre de recevoir un message comme ça de quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas, mais fallait que je te dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je veux que tu saches ce que je ressens. Et pendant cette licence, j'aurais beaucoup aimé te connaître, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on soit au moins amis, je suis triste qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé mais ta présence a rendu mes cours à la fac moins horrible. Bonne continuation. »_ Il avait fait des efforts énormes pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses sentiments et exprimer de manière évidente toute l'étendue de son obsession.

Harry déambulait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le jeune homme, Draco n'était plus capable de penser de manière lucide. Son cœur battait la chamade, chaque parcelle de son être ne tendait que vers une seule et même personne : Harry. Il donnerait tout pour que ce dernier le remarque, il ferait n'importe quoi, il accomplirait le moindre de ses désirs si ça pouvait le rendre heureux, il ne vivait seulement que pour Harry Potter.

Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus, les passants se fondaient dans une brume floue, les bruits de la ville s'éteignaient un à un, remplacé par Harry qui devenait son centre de son monde, la planète autour de laquelle il gravitait, l'oxygène qu'il respirait. Il lui avait manqué.

Ils longèrent une rue pleine de bars puis traversèrent le pont qui surplombait la Tamise. Hypnotisé, Draco ne prenait même plus la peine de se cacher heureusement la foule le dissimulait et Harry marchait droit devant lui, sans se retourner – pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute façon ?

Ensuite, il s'engagea dans une ruelle, Draco laissa quelques mètres de distance entre eux, avant de s'engager lui aussi. Il avait vu Harry tourner à gauche pourtant quand il bifurqua à son tour, la ruelle était vide. Harry semblait s'être volatilisé... Avait-il déjà rejoint la grande rue en face ? En si peu de temps ? C'était la seule option. Draco pressa le pas. Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière par réflexe, il ferma les yeux lorsque son dos et l'arrière de son crâne heurtèrent le mur. En les ouvrant, il découvrit Harry en face de lui... tiens, il n'avait pas vu ce renforcement quand il marchait...

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Harry le touchait, Harry le regardait, Harry se trouvait à trente centimètres de lui, il était seul avec Harry.

« Eh mais, attends... t'es le gars qui m'a envoyé le message, là. Oui, c'est toi, je me souviens de ta couleur de cheveux ! »

Harry ricana, Draco resta silencieux, il se sentait fébrile : ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Son cœur battait à mille battements par minute, ses jambes arrivaient à peine à le supporter tant il tremblait. Harry Potter le touchait, le regardait, était près de lui. Il manquait d'air mais n'osait plus respirer, ses mains tremblaient contre ses cuisses.

Enfin ! Il pouvait observer de plus près ce visage magnifique, s'extasier sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, se pâmer devant sa barbe savamment entretenu, se perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux couleur jade, apprécier la finesse du nez, dévorer du regard ses lèvres roses.

« Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé un message, lâcha finalement Draco, le cœur battant.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? répéta Harry.

\- Je... te l'ai déjà dit. Dans mon message. T'es magnétique, comme un aimant, tu m'attires. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait toujours sa main plaqué sur le torse de Draco, il sentait forcément son cœur qui pulsait à un rythme infernal. Il lui faisait presque mal tant il tapait fort.

Harry le jaugea puis recula.

« Viens avec moi. »

Docile, Draco obéit. Il ne savait pas dans quel entreprise il se lançait, mais Harry était avec lui, c'était le principal. Draco mémorisa le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry, il retint aussi le code d'entrée : 0934 et la résidence : Privet Drive. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte numéro dix puis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

C'est donc ici que vivait son Harry. Deux pièces à vivre, une salle d'eau minuscule, pas de fenêtre juste des velux, 40 mètres carrés et encore. Draco inspira à plein poumons un mélange de tabac froid, de renfermé et d'odeur de Harry.

Celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux. A clef.

« Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Il était seul avec Harry Potter, dans son appartement fermé. L'idée martelait son crâne, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

«Quoi ? »

Harry s'affala dans son canapé, alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée vers le plafond avant de continuer :

« C'est un peu spécial.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco toujours debout.

Il recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Assieds-toi. »

Draco s'exécuta. Il se tenait à moins de dix centimètres de Harry. Il était encore plus parfait de près.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux, Draco alluma lui aussi une cigarette et attendit. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Draco devenait dubitatif, il confrontait l'image mentale qu'il avait de Harry et le Harry de chair et de sang. Malheureusement elles ne concordaient pas.

Harry finit par se lever, il disparut dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec, dans ses mains, un dildo, des sortes de pinces, un bâillon-boule, du lubrifiant, une cravache et une corde enroulée autour de son poignet. Il les aligna sur la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil timide à Draco.

« J'voudrais... j'voudrais que tu m'attaches et... que tu joues avec moi. »

Le Harry dominant et sûr de lui que Draco imaginait venait d'en prendre pour son grade.

Il recommença à se sentir fébrile mais pas comme la fois précédente. Cette fois-ci, sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si on lui perçait un trou dans le crâne, il y voyait trouble et, surtout, son cœur explosait en milles morceaux devant la découverte de cette facette de la personnalité de Harry.

« Enfin, si t'es d'accord ! » rajouta le jeune homme à lunettes.

Ne se sentant pas la force de répondre et luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait, Draco hocha juste la tête.

« Tu connais des nœuds de bon...

\- Oui, le coupa Draco, souhaitant qu'il se taise. Enlève tes vêtements mais garde ton caleçon. »

Harry s'exécuta, Draco devinait son érection et, prenant sur lui-même, il fit passer la corde autour de son cou, lia ses deux poignets ensemble au milieu de son dos, immobilisa ses bras le long de ses flancs puis finit son nœud au milieu de ses deux pectoraux. Ses doigts effleuraient Harry, qui frémissait sous son toucher.

« C'est un peu serré, » gémit-il en se tortillant.

Draco ne réagit pas. Il fit tomber le jeune homme sur le canapé, le dévisagea puis disparut dans la cuisine. Il tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes. Cette rencontre ne se passait pas comme prévu !

Il n'avait jamais pensé à se retrouver dans l'appartement de Harry, encore moins se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les _choses_ tourneraient de cette façon, il n'avait jamais envisagé que son idole, celui qu'il avait adoré durant 3 ans, soit un humain comme les autres, contrôlé par ses pulsions, soumis à ses désirs étranges.

Décevant, il était décevant.

Draco tombait des nues, la chute était douloureuse et pénible et laissait un grand vide à l'intérieur de lui, un trou béant suppurant de mépris et de déception. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Il devait rendre Harry à nouveau inaccessible, le mettre à nouveau sur un piédestal sinon sa santé mentale ne survivrait pas. Sinon il ne se relèverait pas. Ils étaient si bien avant que Draco ne découvre ce genre de _choses_ sur Harry, il préférait son ignorance et son indifférence..

Cette personne attachée sur son canapé, qui lui demandait des choses infâmes ne collait pas avec sa vision de Harry. Ce n'était pas cette personne qu'il admirait.

Draco était dévoué à Harry et seulement lui depuis le jour où il l'avait aperçu, il le connaissait à travers les conversations qu'il entendait, les informations qu'il glanait, son facebook qu'il avait presque appris par cœur. Il le connaissait _._

Enfin il croyait le connaître.

Et Harry ? Avait-il une idée de l'identité de Draco avant son message ? Était-il dans ses habitudes d'inviter des inconnu.e.s chez lui pour une partie de jambe en l'air un peu spéciale ? Pourquoi désirait-il Draco alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas ?

Harry Potter n'était qu'un humain après tout. Décevant et faillible. Draco se sentait stupide d'avoir pu pensé que le Harry qu'il imaginait existât vraiment. Harry Potter n'était pas l'élu, Harry Potter n'était pas au dessus des autres hommes. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire humain, accessible et pulsionnel.

Calmé, Draco vint s'asseoir devant Harry. Il alluma une cigarette, souhaitant que la nicotine l'aide à combattre son amertume. En vain. Il attacha le bâillon et cala la boule dans la bouche de Harry.

Sans un mot, il enroula ses deux mains autour du cou de son ancien bien-aimé, il aurait dû l'embrasser pour rendre _ça_ agréable mais s'en sentait incapable. Il resserrait tout doucement sa prise quand Harry comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un simple jeu d'asphyxie érotique. Il se tortilla d'abord doucement puis agita les jambes, essayant de faire tomber Draco.

« Tu es si décevant. »

Les yeux de Harry roulaient dans ses orbites, il commençaient à baver et tentait de hurler. Ses mains solidement attachées dans son dos lui interdisaient tout mouvement et plus il paniquait, plus il manquait d'air.

« Décevant, décevant, décevant, décevant, répétait Draco comme une litanie. J'aurais jamais dû te parlé, j'aurais pas dû te suivre, regarde ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant. »

Harry pleurait, son visage prenait une teinte étrange.

« C'est de ta faute. A cause de toi et de tes perversions. T'es décevant, t'es banal. »

Draco relâcha sa prise, ses mains n'avaient plus de force. Il noua un foulard autour de la bouche et du nez de Harry pour ne pas qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il accrocha de nouveau ses mains au cou du jeune homme, qui se débattit plus faiblement.

C'était si long... Harry n'arrêtait pas des gesticuler, une tension commençait à envahir les poignets et les avant-bras de Draco. Heureusement pour lui, le regard couleur jade devint de plus en plus vitreux puis il arrêta progressivement de bouger. Draco serra encore quelques minutes. Quand il retira ses mains, ses doigts tremblaient.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et piqua une cigarette dans le paquet de Harry, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il soupira puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de feu Harry Potter, à nouveau débordant d'amour.

C'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple histoire de coup de cœur, c'était au delà : Draco vénérait Harry Potter et de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais à lui.

Fin.

* * *

T'es choqué.e ? T'en penses quoi ? Tu t'y attendais ?

A la base, ça devait partir en histoire de BDSM normal et Draco était le soumis, puis mon esprit malade est intervenu hahaha

A la prochaine, bisous. Mello

(Au fait, ça t'intéresse si je crée un groupe Fb dédié à ma gloire et au culte de ma personnalité et où tu seras obligé.e de rire à mes memes ?)


End file.
